The Night in the Tardis
by Eureka234
Summary: This is a continuation of the episode "Flesh and Stone" of Season 5. What if Amy went on with her attempts to seduce the Doctor? WARNING: smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. Doctor Who belongs to BBC (c)**

If you've ever had a crush on someone you knew you could never have, perhaps you could gain some understanding of who I am. At the tender age of 7 I met a strange man. A handsome older man who wore clothes like my Grandpa, except he seemed a lot smarter than he. He looked around 25 at least. He had a thrilling toothy grin, sleek brown hair and a black hole of a stomach, which only seemed to be filled by fish fingers and custard. I know - how the hell did he manage to put the combination together? Even though I had never been one for fish, I tried eating it a few times when I was feeling lonely- especially when another boy rejected me at school. You could imagine my surprise when I found myself kissing him one night. I had had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. Now I was older, he hadn't aged a wink, there was no excuse. I had to take him while I could.

"Amy you can't do this!" the Doctor gasped, trying to push me off him. The sweet scent of old fashioned jacket enticed me all the more. "You're getting married tomorrow!"  
My lips lached on to his, tasting every milimeter of slightly cold softness. I was getting married tomorrow, I knew that better than anyone. It was a brilliant excuse if any. Rory would understand, right?

"What about Rory?" The Doctor asked, clamping my shoulders tightly. I held onto him closely, as though that would somehow remove my guilt. I could keep it a secret,, right?  
"You can just erase my memory or something after, yes?" I asked, as the Doctor took his chance and drew away from me.

"Yes, technically I could. Theres a way to do anything in this place, but do you really want that to happen? God, what am I saying? What do you want, Amelia Pond? This is incredibly important. Think. Think hard, like you've never thought before"

Amelia, I scorned. Does he think sounding like my father will put me off?

"I want you" I murmured, tears crawling down my face "I don't want to marry you or anything, but if I could just have you now, or for one night, I could live happily married. The curiosity is killing me"  
"Curiosity?" The Doctor repeated, and he raised his eyebrows impressed "What exactly... are you curious about?"  
He phrased his words carefully, making sure he kept a good arms length away from me, like I was a diseased dog trying to rip his hands off. I looked deep into those eyes of his, astounded that they were pitless like a whirlpool. He was trying to read my mind, it was obvious. He wasn't very good at it either.

The Doctor jumped as my slender cold fingertips gently touched his crotch, which was rock hard. He wasn't very hard to pursuade. I had done my job.

"No!" The Doctor pushed my hand off him "That's no... bad Amy.. you don't touch there. Bad girl!"

I gave a hearty giggle "Yes Doctor, I'm bad for you. You drive me mad. You must realize you do this to all your ... friends"

The Doctor laughed, but there were lines of guilt etched into his face "Well, you see... I must admit you are very pretty, but that's no excuse"  
"What is an excuse, then Doctor?" I demanded, and I stepped futher towards him. He mirrored me and stepped back in unison, like a dance. "Why don't you let yourself go?"  
I snatched at him again, but he jumped away. We were like animals fighting each other, keeping an eye on every move.

"I can't let myself do it, Amy, I can't"

"Why not?" I growled.

Gotcha. I wanted to say. You can't escape now. The Doctor sat down on a stair, looking guiltly here and there, like he was in Church about to confess to some horrible deed.

"I am... very impressionable" He began, twirling his thumbs "The people I let into my bed often are driven mad... they end up more crazy about me than how they were before"  
"Oh! Showing off, are you?" I asked.

The Doctor laughed. "Believe me, Amy Pond, when you've lived as long as I have, it doesn't matter if you show off or not. The skills are there. It's like dancing. Even if you haven't done it in a while, your brain remembers it somewhere... and boom."

"Boom!" I repeated, getting more giddy by the minute "Can you 'boom' me, Doctor?"

I laughed hysterically at the horendous choice of word.

"You're not very romantic, are you?" I asked.

The Doctor smiled amused at me and brought a finger to his nose. "What do you want me to be, Miss Amelia Pond?" he asked, and amazingly, astonishingly, he got up from his seat and started to edge himself back my way. I stood amazingly still, and as he got closer, his voice became weaker, and his lips wandered closer to my ear "What would you like me to call you? Do you have a favorite nickname, eh? Does Rory call you anything special?"  
"Oh my god!" I blurted out "You're terribly forward"  
"C'mon Miss Pond if you're not going to be forward, what's the point? How will you ever enjoy yourself?"  
"You're right" I said "It's just this is our first time"  
The Doctor laughed "First time nonsense. I expected better of you, Amy. If you're going to have a time you never forget, we need to be a little more close and personal, D&M if you know what I mean"  
He was right up against my nose now, his lips almost touching mine, but he never bridged the gap. I savored his unique smell, like electrical wires and cologne.

"Just call me Amy" I whispered "Nothing else. Just Amy"  
"Ok, Amy" he smiled. It was amazing how good hearted and warm his smile was. Even though he was asking me to share my darkest secrets, that he was open and kind as well. I wanted to melt into him.

"Do you have any other requests? Specifications? Troubleshooting? Warnings? Should I prepare myself to be shot?" He asked.

I giggled. "Would you really do anything I asked?" I said.

He nodded. "It would be my absolute pleasure and privilegde"

"Thank you" I said, dumbstruck. Now that the possibilities were so endless, I was left wondering what I actually wanted. God damn it, choices were horrible. It was like going to a gourmet restaurant and trying to pick between 10 amazing main courses. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Can I narrow the choices down?" I asked. The Doctor noded, and placed a hand on my knee.

"Of course, sweetheart. I mean... Amy"  
"You can call me pet names if you want' I rolled my eyes "Actually... no, I've decided"  
"You have? Please do tell, Amy!" The Doctor looked like a boy at Christmas, jumping up and down in glee. I took off my shirt.

"I want you to suffer as I have suffered" I said slowly, trying to talk as I removed my clothes. "I dare you to not do anything at all, until I say"

"Yes, I have done this before" The Doctor noded, matter of factly "Although I'll admit it's not my favorite game"  
"Good, it's not supposed to" I nodded, and I pushed the Doctor over. "Don't touch me you freak!"

"Ouch, deary me you have strong hands" the Doctor laughed, and he tried to compose himself "I bet you give Rory a good- "  
"Shut up!" I yelled, and I grabbed the Doctor's hands and dragged him along the floor. "You've been the worse imaginary friend ever so now I declare us no longer imaginary friends"  
"That's deep!" The Doctor grinned "Very clever"  
"Shhh!" I hissed. "stay there. Don't move"  
The Doctor stayed very still. I stood over him and took off my bra. "I bet you've seen boobs like these before too?"  
"Not quite" The Doctor smiled pleasantly "Breasts are like diamonds they are all very pretty and different at the same time. And special just because these are yours. Sacred womanly things!"  
"Do you want to touch me?" i asked, and I sat over his crotch "Or should I try something else?"  
"You'll have to try harder than that, Amy!" The Doctor laughed "Although I dare say your lingerie is dashing"  
"Oh, you like my clothes, do you?" I asked, and I dangled my bra in front of him "What would you want me to do the most right now, and DON'T LIE!" The Doctor giggled. It was clear he was throughoutly enjoying himself. My suffering wasn't working, it seems.

"Amy the things I could make you do right now" he said.

"Answer the question!"  
The Doctor took a long look at me and blushed "No."  
"Don't be embarrased! You're the one who's done this a billion times"  
"I know but it's still different with each person. I don't know what you're going to do"  
"You're scared?" I gaped, and I laughed "You can't be the Doctor that drives people mad then"  
"How do you know?" The Doctor retorted "You've never-"  
"PROVE IT!" I roared. It echoed all around the Tardis.

The Doctor shuddered. "God, the Tardis probably heard you"  
"Who cares?!" I yelled. "Tell me now or I'll hit you"  
"You'll _hit_ me?!" The Doctor gasped

"That's right, honey!" I let all my weight sink onto his crotch "then you'll be sorry"  
The Doctor bit his lip. "Don't judge me, that's all I'm asking. A Time Lord can sometimes... OUCH"  
I slapped the Doctor around the face. His eyes were watering.

"Fine" he murmured, and he took a deep breath "I want you to..."  
He moved his mouth but no sound came out.

"What?" I asked. "Speak louder or I'll hit you again"  
"I want you to ... me"  
I slapped him across the face again.

"I WANT YOU TO BRUISE ME!' he screamed, and his teeth bared in the most terrifying way.

"What?" I asked, shocked. I was expecting something else, but not that.

"I want you to hurt me" he repeated "beat me, whip me, despise me... whatever it takes for you to leave a mark"  
"I already slapped you twice" I said, disapointed.

"No, slapping isn't good enough!" he said loudly "No, it's not the pain I want. I want you to leave as many blemishes on me as you can. The agony isn't the point... I want to remember every experience I have, and if you can leave a mark, that is good enough for me"  
"But you can just use regeneration power to heal it back" Amy said.

The Doctor smiled. "As long as I have this body, with any luck, some pernament damage will occur"  
I lay down on the Doctor, my boobs pressing into his shirt and I kissed his cold lips as sweetly as I could.

"You're weird" I said.

The Doctor smiled. "I know, darling. Doesn't that make it more fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, ladies and gentlemen I had discovered the Doctor's Secret. In bed he wants people to bruise him... although not for the pain, but for the left overs it creates.

"Could I metaphorically bruise you?" I wondered, getting up and grabbing him by the wrists again "I don't think I could be as violent as you're suggesting"

"I think you can, Amy... if you put your mind to it" He winked at me. God, why did he have to be so alluring? I dragged him across the floor.

"We're getting you to a bed" I grumbled through gritted teeth "Then I'm going to make you wish it was over"  
The Doctor giggled. He was so funny when he got giggly. "What do you mean by 'over', cheesecake?"  
"Cheesecake?"  
"I like cheesecake, I thought it would be an appropriate name. Or custard? Fish finger?"

"Custard isn't too bad. I do like cheesecake too.. but only for eating"  
"If I tasted like cheesecake would you eat me?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"Don't ask difficult questions!" I snapped.

The Doctor ripped his hands free, rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up on his feet. "Sorry sweetheart. I had to give it a shot" He flexed his fingers. "Get down on the bed"  
"Me? I was supposed to be ordering you"  
"Tut tut tut. Don't make me call you Amelia again"  
"No!" I yelled, and we wrestled for a moment. He was trying to push me onto the bed, I twirled in a cicle and tackled him, hurling him onto the bed - half naked and all. He laughed.

"You're a naughty girl" he smiled, cracking up so much I could swear he was watching a Monty Python movie "You're so fiesty I just know you're going to be so much fun"  
"You're all talk" I said, running a hand over his face "I bet you don't have the slightest clue what to do"  
I shouldn't have said anything. The Doctor pulled my hair towards him, our noses almost started bleeding from a collision, and kissed me very strongly. His lips were cold, as though they hadn't done this in a while, but warm on the inside of his mouth... so very soft and welcoming. It was effortless, he knew exactly when and where to slide his tongue, like he had learnt the rythm of the universe. He took a very steady breath and whispered in my ear, very fast.

"If you want me to be nice to you you should do exactly as I say. You've got 5 seconds to take off your clothes and get them out of sight"  
"You wish!" I grabbed a pillow from above his head and pushed it over his face. He struggled to breath, I knew how long to hold this. Just as his voice was becoming muffled I threw the pillow away and bit his neck.

"Owww" The Doctor let out a long moan, but one that wasn't in greif. I could hear him smiling. "You're clever, very clever.."

Usually with Rory we would simply nimble, and I used to have a boyfriend who liked a decent amount of pain, but with the Doctor's request in mind I dug hard into his muscle, as though trying to put a tear in it. The intention was completely different. The Doctor let out another long groan of glee, like he had uncovered buried treasure and wanted to keep it for himself. It was an interesting sound. I suppose your mindset to sex changed after the first 100 years or two. He could be more famous than Casanova, if he bothered to try.

"Mmmm yes, you like hurting me, right Amy? All those times I left you alone... don't you want your revenge?"  
He was taunting me. He liked how angry I was. I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Take off your clothes" i commanded.

"What? No... no no no. That's not how the game is supposed to work. I'm supposed to suffer, yes? Make me suffer please Amy. I've been an awful Time Lord, haven't I? A horrible friend"  
"Stop being stupid or I'll take your clothes off for you!" I yelled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Amy? Taking control.. I bet you don't feel like you have a lot of control, yes?"  
What a weirdo. As he was rambling I started to peel off his shirt. He was fairly cooperative. He was enjoying the experience. In fact, he was laughing again. Was I tickling him?  
"You have very sexy boobs, can I show them some love?"  
"No. You can't show them love" I said, and I hit him in the face with his shirt, as he attempted to grab me.

"You're so horrible, Amy!" he whined, and I laughed at him. He was so silly. It was kind of cute and pathetic. "What will Rory say. Oh dear, I wonder what he would think if he could see"  
"He'd beat the living daylights out of you" I murmured, and I leant closer to him, pressing my boobs against his bare chest "The sad thing is I think you'd like that"  
I kissed him, ever so tenderly. I wanted him to know that I cared, even though I was being a bit ridiculous. It was interesting to see how he'd react. He picked up on my intentions, and was very sweet back. He ran a hand gently down my back, tracing every contour of shoulder blade and spine. I kissed him once on the neck, and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!"  
"I have a request for you Doctor"  
"Yes Amy. What would that be?"  
I leant forward into his ear and whispered two delicate words

"Surprise me"

I looked into his face, and he hypnotized me with that bottomless pitt of a gaze again. How could I surprise Amelia Pond? He was thinking. I knew by his weak smile that he had some ideas.

"Get off me, cheesecake" he said. I jumped up, and fixed up my hair. The Doctor stood up too and unbuckled his belt. "Lie down" he said. I did, tummy down - dead like a mannequin. I was surprised to feel his battered hands wrap around my eyelids.

"Keep your eyes shut, darling"  
"Ok." I breathed, cautious about what he would do next. 900 years of sexual exploration and I had asked him to surprise me. Maybe I shouldn't have done this.

"What's your favorite thing in the whole wide world?" he said, and I could hear him pacing around the bed, belt in his hand.

"Um..." I began, nervously.

"Do you like tongues? I know I do. Would you like to meet mine?"  
"sure, why not?" I said "You're not surprising me if you're making me choose"  
"Shhh, Amy you're ruining the experience"  
I trembled, as I felt something run down my back. His tongue? I felt the hardness in his pants pressing against my bum. He reached around and unzipped my pants. The next thing I knew he was pulling my jeans off at the ends, so my legs were almost dangling in the air. I screamed.

"What the fuck?!"  
The Doctor laughed "Sorry. It's a joke of mine" He gave a good yank and the jeans came off. "Nice undies, honey"  
"You're a freaK" I murmured. The Doctor kissed me on the bum, and slithered a finger underneath my pants into my girly oriphices.

"I sure am!" he exclaimed, and I let out the weirdest moan I had in my life. Stupid surprises. The Doctor had managed to rub my clit with one hand and manuever his tongue underneath my pants with the other. He was pretty good at multi tasking, too.

"Shhhh" He murmured, and he whipped my bum with his belt, making my knees buckle. He slid off my pants. I whimpered. That was going to leave a mark. The Doctor rubbed my bum gently.

"Poor dear. It won't hurt anymore, I promise"  
At first slow, then fast, then somewhere in between, the Doctor reintroduced his tongue to my orifices. His fingers were also doing some work of their own. I let myself melt. It was so amazingly nice. I moaned. Oh god, it was out of this world... literally.

"Do you want to know a secret, Amy? The Doctor murmured, not leaving my body hanging for long. His hands knew what to do. He whispered in my ear. "Just say whatever you want. Like no one's listening. I want to hear the yearnings of your soul. Please grant me such a priviledge"  
"I l-l-love you" I gasped, blushing furiously "I just want you"  
He didn't respond, his mouth was busy working. I didn't want it to end now. It was too spectacular.

"Please come inside me" I pleaded, knowing how stupid it must sound. The Doctor of all people couldn't judge "I want to know what you feel like. I have dreamt about it so many times"

I groaned. He was way too skilled, it would be over too soon. He replaced his tongue with a few fingers.

"Please tell me what you dreamt about" the Doctor said kindly "I would be honored to hear it"  
I took a few deep breaths as I heard himself unzipping his pants with his free hand.

"It must sound so stupid." I began.

The Doctor was sliding down his pants with one hand.

"Please tell me" was all he said, and he pushed his penis against my backside, as though to say hello. He was very gentle. Tears filled my eyes.

"I would just dream that I was alone, and you had decided to visit me at night like you did years ago. You said you didn't mean to leave me, that you wanted to make it up to me. You were so sweet and dedicated. It was heavenly"

"How did I make love to you?" he asked gently, as he softly guided himself into me. I took in a sharp breath as he did. Was this real?

"Selflessly" I breathed "Like you hardly cared about yourself anymore... like y-y-you were in love with me"

I didn't know why the tears were coming, especially at a time like this.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry" I blubbered "Here I am, in a dream come true, and I'm crying like a stupid idiot"

The Doctor very carefully rocked himself in and out of me.

"We're all stupid idiots" he smiled "we're allowed to say stupid things sometimes... don't you think?"

I wiped my eyes and tried to keep them closed, absorbing the sensations of warmth and cold.

"It's still embarrasing"

"You don't have to be embarrased" He ran his hands up my back "You're beautiful"  
"Yeah. I bet you tell everyone that"  
"I do tell a lot of people that" the Doctor admitted "But that doesn't make it any less true. The universe is full of splendor, if only people are able to see it. You're gorgeous, Amy. I promise I'm not lying. Rory can see how beautiful you are too - that should be proof enough"  
I moaned, both out of torment and bliss. The last of my tears were falling.

"It's ok Amy" The Doctor said, and he withdrew from me, and gently encouraged me onto my back "Let me look at you"  
I wiped my eyes as I prepared myself for the end. With some maneuvering I got a full look at his scrawny body, so strong and warm. His eyes were twinkling, like he knew I had been waiting for this.

"You opened your eyes, darling" He said "That's against the rules"

"S-sorry" I mumbled, and I shut them again, but the Doctor hit me.

"I'm not that unromantic, god" he giggled "You're allowed to look at me, Amy"

I opened my eyes again and got a very clear view of the Doctor's wise but calm demeanor, and he pushed himself into me again.

He was incredible.  
"Speak your mind like no one's listening" he smiled, and he kissed me on the forehead, that sweet way he always did. I felt like I was so close to him, that there was no gap between himself and me. We were one entity, we always had been, because we had been friends. He quivered, as though he had picked up a frequency, and he picked up the speed.

"Yes" He murmured, his voice trailing away into the light. I gasped as the warmth inside me grew stronger too. I arched my back. With every pulsation the intensity was growing stronger, like a storm brewing. It was happening extremely quickly. Sweat trickled down my face. I moaned and squirmed.

"I don't want it to end" I said. The Doctor held onto the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry"  
He held me tightly as I cried out one last time, calling his name. Only this time he heard me. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry about Rory" he murmured "I'm going to wipe your memory, but I promise you will have a marriage with greatest peace of mind. There will be traces of our time together"

We lay there for a long while. I forget how long.


	3. Epilogue

I had this dream. I told Rory about it once. He knew I had once dreamed of the Doctor, but I had never had a dream like this one. It had details dreams don't account for, body temperature, the Doctor's toothy grin, the twinkling in his eyes... the feeling of having sex itself. It was incredibly vivid. "Are you sure it's a dream?" Rory said "There's not something you're not telling me?"  
"Nothing I'm not telling you, I swear. I'm just glad I was able to marry you"  
"Me too" Rory said. As we walked away from our wedding day, I caught eyes with the Doctor. He had a faint smile, and he winked. Sometimes I'm glad I don't know what he's thinking. 


End file.
